


Alone

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira understands the instant she glances over at Suyin that everything they've forged, or everything she thought they had, was no longer there. For the first time in her life, she has never felt so alone. Post finale drabble for Suyin and Kuvira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the finale and hoped to continue it, but never did. I posted it anyways.

Kuvira understands the instant she glances over at Suyin that everything they’ve forged, or everything she thought they had, was no longer there. For the first time in her life, she has never felt so alone.

"You’re going to pay for everything you’ve done."

And the bitterness in her voice is heartfelt. Kuvira drops her eyes to the ground and the ache in her abdomen is slowly replaced by a feeling she hadn’t experienced in so long.

Sadness. Regret. Anger. Anguish.

Each and every one of them bubbles inside her and Kuvira’s eyes start to burn again.

Whose to say she did not deserve death? Her life for the lives of those she destroyed would not be enough to repair the damage that has been done.

"I hope you learned something from Korra. You’re lucky she decided to spare your life."

 _I wouldn’t have, knowing what you’ve done to my family_. Kuvira finishes Suyin’s sentence in her head, the frown on her lips deepening. No one will ever understand her true intentions. While she was desperate to save her nation from its own crippling demise, the only person who has ever managed to truly understand her was Baatar.

He was gone. Everyone else survived, but he was gone.

Kuvira bites back the next tear that threatens to break from her wall, the realization of her unnecessary gambit dawning deeply on her.

Baatar was gone. The only person she could ever truly consider her family, that promised to love her for as long as he lived and give her the happiness she never had, was gone.

He meant everything to her. But so did the nation she tried to save.


End file.
